


No Time Like The Present

by nydearie



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 They Keep Killing Suzie, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nydearie/pseuds/nydearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"After so much death, the only thing he was certain about is that he needed to feel alive again, needed to do something for himself. And with Jack looking attractive as ever and also so very raw, there was little Ianto could do to resist him, really."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time Like The Present

**Author's Note:**

> My first just _had_ to be the obligatory stopwatch one. Basically, their thoughts concerning that first time, the beginning of their arrangement and, of course, the smut.  
>  I had that scene going on in my head for a while and just decided to write this. I'm not sure I believe their first time really happened in TKKS, but this is what I imagine happened if it did.  
> Unbeta-ed! This is my first ever, any comments are highly appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

_Three minutes, twenty two seconds on the stopwatch._  Ianto was just finishing his colleague's death certificate, all over again. He still didn't understand what just had happened. He was never one for bold moves, really. It just bothered him how sad Jack looked, and he could understand why Suzie's death had such an impact on him.

    Having worked in the archives and observed Jack for quite a while now, he had gathered that the man has been around for a long time. Whether he was immortal or time traveling somehow — because everything was possible in Torchwood, especially when it came to its leader — he must've seen a lot of death. And, despite what everyone on the team seemed to believe — that Jack was the stereotypical comic-book perfect hero — Ianto saw him for what he truly was: a strong and brave, yet flawed and broken human.

    He just saw an opening and the stupid stopwatch line came out. _What the hell could they do with a stopwatch? What's in that list I was on about?_ , he thought to himself. He had needed just an excuse to make his move, one that was, to say the least, long time coming, since the tension between them lingered since their first encounter. A time when he couldn't place his sudden urges for the captain, and even if he did, he just couldn't allow himself to want anything but to save Lisa. Even if that meant taking cold showers on a daily basis just to be able to deal with Jack's flirtatious remarks.

    _Eight minutes, forty six seconds._ He made his way up from the morgue to the now empty hub, heading towards Jack's office, still high on his courage surge. Expectation built on his stomach as he walked calmly, it was almost comic how nervous he was getting over the thought of sleeping with a man he promised to watch suffer not two months ago, a man who happened to be his boss. Now, everything changed: Ianto had come to terms with Lisa's death — which he now understood happened in Canary Wharf, rather than in the hub —, he mourned and regretted the terrible incident that caused two life losses, and he had become Jack's friend. They bonded within the weeks past the incident: Jack helped him through the rough time — a steady presence through his misery — when Ianto got his forgiveness, both from the leader and also from himself. After so much death, the only thing he was certain about is that he needed to feel alive again, needed to do something for himself. And with Jack looking attractive as ever and also so very raw, there was little Ianto could do to resist him, really. With that thought, he stepped into the office, still unnoticed by the other man.

    “Sir?”, he stood by the door, looking handsome as per usual in his impeccable pinstripe suit like he did many times before, except, this time, there was tangible longing and promise between the two men. Ianto wore his stone cold professional mask, as if he was delivering just another report, but Jack could spot the nervousness breaching out, like a crack in a wall.

    “Jones, Ianto Jones”, Jack stood up from his previous laid-back position — lying in his chair, his feet up the table — with a huge grin. He had excitement exhaling off his every pore. “So”, he started, coming closer, already resting his hands on Ianto’s waist, “what should we do about that stopwatch of yours?”

    “Well”, Ianto cleared his throat, feeling anxious with the sudden closeness, “it can be anything we want, really”, his accent thickened as the words rushed out of his mouth.

    “Yes, but what do _you_ want?”, he asked caressing Ianto’s sides, only adding to his current nervous state. Every bit of courage Ianto had going on before disappeared the moment Jack stepped within an arm's reach.

    “Uh.” Ianto hesitated, growing a little peeved and seeming off balance. Like he was the director of a movie scene that just went off script. “We can do whatever you want us to do, sir.”

    “Ianto, you’re not listening to me.” Jack could almost laugh at the child-like clueless glance the man was giving him, but was too afraid Ianto would run off if he did. “Look, drop the sir now, okay? Though I do adore the kink of it — _especially_ in that voice of yours — and love playing games as much as the next guy…”

    “Exponentially more so, probably.” _Never miss a witty remark, do you, Jones?_ , Jack thought to himself.

    “ _Anyway_ ”, Jack looked at him reprovingly and Ianto rolled his eyes, “my point is: I’m not the boss here and you’re definitely not my employee. This is not about me or what I want. It’s about us.” Ianto nodded with a far off look on his face. “I want to please you, understand?”

    “Perfectly, si—”, the older man arched his eyebrows at him “— Sorry. _Jack_.” And then Jack smiled and gave him a chaste kiss that came as easily as a simple reflex, and Ianto saw just how simple the whole thing was and, suddenly, got more comfortable.

    “Talk to me then”, Jack said, looking mildly amused, “I can see how hard you’re thinking.”

    “I just never…”, Ianto began, softly, almost in a whisper, “I never got this far with a man before, you know.” Jack kept staring, waiting for him to go on. “I mean, I have kissed a few blokes in my time, and was never exactly a prude with women, but… Yeah, that’s it.”

    “Well, can’t say I didn’t see that coming”, replied Jack after considering what he was told for a few moments. The younger man stiffened at his statement and Jack continued, lowering his voice as he got closer and closer to his ear. “It’s the same, really. Everything’s about two bodies… connecting. Discovering what makes one shiver”, he nipped lightly at the man’s ear, receiving a small sigh in response; “and moan”, then started a trail of small kisses down his jaw as the other man relaxed at his grip; “and tremble”, his kisses were open-mouthed now, as he was running his hands down Ianto’s back and listening to his soft moans; “ _then completely lose control…_ ”

    The sensations from Jack’s caresses were already driving Ianto mad, when the immortal finally decided on kissing his mouth with such tenderness that would send Ianto’s mind spinning if he would ever stop to analyze it. It wasn’t their first kiss — Ianto had only been able to resist Jack so many times before the whole thing with Lisa went down — but this one… it ignited Ianto’s body. It was deep and urgent and erotic but all the same, it felt like _understanding_. 

    Ianto explored eagerly his lover’s mouth while sliding his braces down, then tugging at shirt buttons, the urgency of desire bursting through him like never before. And Jack was giving as much as he was getting, if not more. _How many hands does he have?_ , Ianto thought as he felt his boss’ hands scraping his scalp, then tugging on his tie and on his ass.

    “We should move this somewhere else”, Jack managed to say as they broke off for air, grinning at the sight of Ianto, panting and looking positively disheveled. Ianto nodded, a bit unaware of his surroundings, feeling high at the drug he had just found out was Jack’s kiss. He took his hand, leading him down his bunker.

    Ianto had been in Jack’s bunker before since he took care of dry cleaning and tidying up, but this felt way too personal. He looked around, the tiny room was dark and quite messy, even if almost everything was messy by the neat man’s standards. Among the few bits of furniture it contained was a bed, a nightstand and a tiny closet, in addition to a door that probably led to a bathroom Ianto had never entered. He froze staring apprehensively at the floor, his hands at his own waist, as Jack took his own shoes off.

    Getting rid of his shirt, Jack noticed the younger man's struggle and came closer, and the other man remained still, as if afraid to even breathe. Jack started unknotting his tie tenderly, then took Ianto’s face in his hands softly, forcing him to look deep in his eyes. “Anything makes you uncomfortable and we’ll stop, yeah?”, he murmured reassuringly.

    “Yeah”, Ianto whispered, feeling somewhat secure with the honesty Jack was giving away.

    Within the next moments, they were kissing again, sweetly, taking their time with deep passion. Soon, that wasn’t enough, and it was Ianto to speed things up, fumbling his partner's belt buckle. Jack smiled in the kiss, and the younger man continued his doings, failing to steady his own fingers. Jack managed to get even closer, pressing Ianto to the ladder. The man moaned at the feeling of Jack’s erection with his, then too close wasn’t close enough and he decided just how rubbish pants were, rushing even more to get them off. Once he got the belt off and the zipper open, the immortal’s trousers fell to the floor and they started moving towards the bed. 

    They fell to the bed and Jack shifted their positions, straddling Ianto in the mattress. He kissed his way down his neck, getting rid of every piece of clothing in the way of the gorgeous pale skin before him. Ianto's jacket was long gone, somewhere between Jack's office and bunker; his shirt was getting deliberately torn apart by a very eager captain; and his trousers were already halfway down his legs. Jack continued placing open mouthed kisses on every little bit of skin exposed, as if he was trying to map Ianto's body. Soon enough his shirt along with his trousers were getting thrown off to a puddle in the floor, and Ianto was enjoying it all way too much to give a damn about the mess.

    Ianto's erection twitched as Jack moved further down his body, now kissing his hip bones and then his thighs. Jack teased his lover a bit more by kissing his groin until he finally moved to mouth Ianto's shaft through his briefs, drawing low moans from his delectable lips. “Jack”, he interrupted, just as his captain started playing with the elastic of his underwear, “Let me touch you, I wanna try it myself”.

    “Oh, the things I’d do for a Welshman with that voice”, Jack let out a dramatic sight. He was slightly surprised with his partner’s initiative, yet that just made it all even more enjoyable.

    “Right, you are a true martyr”, Ianto rolled his eyes teasingly, sitting up and switching places with Jack, who laughed lightly at his statement.

    Ianto started sucking on Jack's neck and placing kisses on his collarbone, sending shivers through the whole of his partner's body. He was having a great time just exploring and finding out what spots made the man beneath him whimper with pleasure. Next, he contoured Jack's nipple with his tongue, pleased with the discovery of another major effect on the body writhing underneath him, so he devoted some proper time to each one. Descending more, he dipped his tongue in Jack's navel, and proceeded down his happy trail, getting Jack's boxers off quickly. He took Jack in his hand and kissed his groin and thighs, receiving louder moans as he went. Ianto cupped Jack's balls and started licking a stripe on the underside of his cock, subsequently putting it on his mouth and taking it as deep as he could. Jack was growing more responsive by the second and Ianto got more confident to explore, trying the things he liked done to himself. The paler man was surprised to discover how it turned him on to be on the giving end of a blow-job, completely aroused by the pleasure he was managing to inflict on Jack.

    Ianto hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, as Jack groaned and grabbed his hair, massaging his scalp. Though he couldn't take Jack whole, Ianto continued to bob his head up and down. He swirled his tongue around the head and Jack gasped at the feeling, quite impressed with the skills the younger man was showing for a first time — Jack simply concluded what he always gathered: Ianto really did excel in everything he put his mind to. The captain was already a squirming mess, almost unable to form sentences, when Ianto started to suck his balls earnestly and he just had to stop it before things were over too soon. He wanted to savor the most of it.

    “Shit, Ianto, I —”, Jack said in a low voice. Next, sweaty and panting, he burst out laughing, causing Ianto to cease his efforts to look at the older man with a coy expression on his face. “You gotta stop, otherwise I won't last much longer, you know.” Ianto giggled and made his way up Jack's body, then gave him a quick kiss. “Damn, you sure are a fast learner”, Jack told him.

    Ianto laughed, “Glad you think so, I try my best”, he then replied and caught Jack's mouth again. 

    They were back to kissing with total abandon, groping every inch of each other's body until Jack got hold of Ianto's cock underneath his briefs and started stroking. “I want you to fuck me, Ianto”, he said, looking deep into the other man's eyes, who was trying hard not to come just from hearing that sentence.

    “Hard to say no to that, ain't it, _Sir_?”, he said bringing a smirk to Jack’s face, who started fumbling the nightstand, opening a drawer to grab condoms and a bottle of lube.

    “Always be prepared, words to live by”, Jack shot him his trademark grin. He spread his legs with folded knees, making the man on top of him position himself between them. “You know what to do?”, Jack asked, kissing the pale neck and placing the lube on his hand.

    “Think so. I spent some time, uh, researching.”

    “Oh, researching! That's so Ianto!”, Jack laughed into the crook of the man's neck. “You mean you watched porn to be prepared?”, he continued, placing a kiss under his ear.

    “Oi! I read a lot too, okay?”, the man protested.

    “Sure, whatever you say”, Jack smirked, his eyebrows raised. "But I can perfectly imagine you there, stroking your…", all coherent thoughts drift off the man's mind as a lube coated finger entered him, making him gasp.

    “Thought I could get you to shut up”, Ianto said slyly, apparently very proud of himself. He felt around for Jack's prostate, smirking as he heard the man growl under his ministrations. He added another digit and scissored his opening. By the time Ianto inserted the third finger, Jack was thrusting back hastily at the younger man's hand.

    Ianto wanted to make sure Jack was properly ready and would enjoy this as much as him, so he took his time opening him up, but the older man had other ideas, growing seriously impatient. “ _Come on, Ianto_ , give it to me”, the sentence was dragged while pleasure waved through Jack's body. Ianto was more than happy to oblige, running a lubed hand over his prick. He aligned himself with Jack's entrance and thrust in slowly, using all of his self control not to slam into him altogether. He waited a few seconds for him to adjust, starting to move when he heard a needy noise from his lover’s mouth.

     Jack watched him hungrily, admiring the expression of pure bliss on his face as the pale man entered him. He growled at the amazing feeling of having Ianto everywhere — on top of him, around him, _inside_ him — while their pace got faster. The younger man leaned down to capture his mouth in a deliciously messy kiss, and they were moving together frantically, emitting a symphony of moans. Jack heard unintelligible words leave the man’s mouth — what he guessed was probably Welsh — and gathered Ianto was as close as him. He grabbed his cock and started stroking, feeling another hand joining his own a second after. 

     Utter satisfaction washed through him and he thrust back hard one last time before cumming all over their hands and stomachs. Ianto was quick to follow, only thrusting into him a few times more before coming with a shout, Jack’s name on his lips. He fell on top of the immortal’s chest, both of them sweaty and dizzy, trying to steady their breaths. A few minutes later, Ianto retreated and rolled off his chest, laying on his back on the bed. Retrieving coherent consciousness, the older man chuckled.

    “Wow”, Jack said, mid-laugh and still panting, “That was…”

    “Rubbish, right?”, he snickered.

    “Cheeky bastard”, Jack pretended to push Ianto off the bed, then the younger man rolled to his side, capturing Jack's mouth in another one of the night's breathtaking kisses.

    “Bloody amazing, it was”, said Ianto with a sweet smile as they broke off. Jack seemed light-headed, only Ianto didn't know whether it was an effect from the kiss and fantastic sex or from the previous statement. “I want to do it too, you know. Bottom, I mean.”

    “Yeah?”, the captain raised his eyebrows at him, getting a nod as a reply, “So we shall do it next time.”

    “There will be a next time, then?”, Ianto turned to face him again, lifting himself up, resting on his elbow.

    “Yeah. Well, I mean… Maybe. If you want to, you know, we could…”

    “You're babbling, Jack”, said Ianto, looking utterly amused.

    “I want us to do this again”, Jack cleared his throat, “Do you?”

    ”I should think that was quite obvious”, he said, smiling sheepishly, then reached his hand to stroke Jack's cheekbones, “I do want it, though.”

    “So we've got a deal”, he replied, the smile on his face spreading from ear to ear, “Next time, then.”

    “Looking forward already”, Ianto rolled to lay on his back, grinning at the many possibilities to explore with Jack in the times to come.

    They stared blankly at the ceiling for a few moments, both of the men's minds seemed to wander off elsewhere. Ianto was thoroughly content and also surprised at how comfortable he now was with Jack's presence, and there was yet another thing. Lurking deep in his core, there was something he hadn't seen in quite a while, something that just might resemble hope.

    Like him, Jack felt quite good as well. In fact, he felt like he just might sleep through the night, which was odd especially in a day like this. He worried about the displays of nervousness he had just shown towards Ianto; he knew he was everything but detached and this new thing between them was bound to be more than sex. He had plenty of one night stands, fuck buddies and meaningless shags to know: this was definitely none of that, not even close. And he couldn't do more than sex, not while waiting for The Doctor. He needed to know, needed to understand. He couldn't get held back.

    He looked at the man beside him, his young gorgeous features softly lit by the office's light coming through, and Jack didn't want to quit it just yet. Not when they just started. _Screw it_ , he could make it simple. He didn't have to worry about it right now.

    “Then again, no time like the present...”, Jack said suggestively breaking the silence, done with all the thinking.

     “Couldn't agree more”, he heard the reply that came one second before he decided on snogging the other man senseless. _No time like the present_ , he repeated. He could just enjoy the now. He wouldn't worry just now. 


End file.
